


Yield

by mneiai



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps (Comics), Spectre (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M, Risen!Hal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: Drabbles where Hal's Spectre run is worked into current comic canon.





	Yield

**Author's Note:**

> Awhile ago I made a bunch of headcanons (and even had an RP sideblog) around the idea of Hal being a proto-Risen, that the Spectre had been setting us up for Risen!Hal, which we never got to see because of Geoff John's dislike of that storyline and retcon of what happened. I decided to start putting out some of the ideas I'd come up with, digging through old drabbles to see what would still work.
> 
> Ships will be added as I go, but expect Hal/Carol, Hal/Sinestro, and Hal/Stigmonus at least, probably some past Hal/Forever Woman.

Hal knew it should be--could be--harder. Knew the energy thrumming through his body, the stress the pure willpower put on his brain, would have killed most humans without them going nova. Most people.

He hadn't given much thought to what he was beyond that--what he was before and after Hal Jordan. He'd made a deal, to live out this whole life before getting dragged back into the metaphysical weirdness he'd experienced as Spectre, but just because that may have made his body human again, didn't mean he was entirely mortal.

Death would not be permanently until it was the final one, and that would be more of a birth. Now he was potential, in the linear sense, not-yet-there but soon-to-be. When Hal Jordan ended, he might start to lose what parts of himself he so carefully held onto. He'd have Helen, again, and Minxx, for help, but he'd seen enough immortals to know a few centuries might be all it took.

But he would live this life as long as he could, cling onto it as long as they'd let him--and he knew they couldn't protest. In olden times he'd be called a guard of harvests, of death and rebirth, and that meant he could have this. _Had_ to have this.

When Kyle pulled him back to the world of the living, it was an inevitability. He'd wondered if that specific afterlife could hold him, but the Universe would never allow that. Risen were too precious a commodity, still.


End file.
